Another day with the hopeless Austria
by PuffinPixel
Summary: Request from lupus-stellam on deaviantart. Nyo!SwitzerlandxAustria


Amélie tapped her foot impatiently. They had agreed to meet 10 minutes ago in front of Belvedere. How long could that take? She had specifically said Vienna for the reason that her Austrian boyfriend wouldn't be late. It was his city after all, so how hard could it be to get there on time? It was a very central point and it was easy to just take the tram there. Hell, even the tourists were out early she noticed, as an American boy and his family took pictures in front of the garden before looking around in wonder.  
Well, it was a pretty place, she mused, looking at her surroundings and drinking all the details. The green grass and trees, the smiling faces, the lovely summer breeze playing with her hair.  
The sound of people talking, traffic, cafes, her phone ringing... oh, her phone was ringing. Composing herself, she dug out the ringing monstrosity and glared at the screen once she saw who was calling.  
«Where the hell are you?» she hissed, not wanting to attract attention to herself, she moved a little down the road.  
«I...am not sure» the very familiar voice answered her. He seemed very nervous, she noted.  
Deciding to get this over with quick, she pinched her arm before she could yell at him and sighed.  
«Alright... What can you see around you?»  
«...water...and a park... and a football field... and..oh, the IAEA»  
Amélie glared at a twig that lay in her path before stomping on it in anger.  
«Roderich... that's the other side of the channel...»  
«...nooo, I am sure it is that park over there, just another minute and I will see you» he insisted.  
She was sure she could hear him puff his cheeks out and stick his nose in the air with a huff. Like he always did when she accused or told him he was lost.  
"Rod... get over here. You are going the wrong way again. How are you managing to get lost here? No wait, never mind. I want you to stay completely still"  
"What? Right now? But-"  
"Stay still, or I swear to all the gods that is and has been that I will shoot off your testicles when I see you"  
Silence met her and she knew he was listening to her and doing exactly as she had commanded. Now she just needed to get over there and make sure he didn't walk off again.

She should have known. No matter what it is with that man, he somehow manages to do odd things in public.  
Right now, he was standing dead still in the middle of traffic, following Amélie's orders from earlier. All the cars drove around him and some people even stuck their heads out to yell at him, but he did not move. Not to yell back, not to move out of the way, nothing. Completely frozen in the middle of the road.  
It made her wonder where she had gone wrong. Why did she at some point in the past fall for THIS moron? Amélie sighed and shook her head in despair before stomping over to him and grabbing his arm before she commanded a sharp "MARCH!" and finally, the cars could move like they should.  
«What is the matter with you?!» she growled in frustration as they walked away from the district and headed for the cafe they liked.  
«You told me to stay still» Roderich weakly answered as she dragged him away. Ugh, useless.  
Amélie could feel her patience running very thin, and she wanted nothing more than a coffee and maybe some nice pastry.  
When they arrived, she was devastated to see the place was closed. CLOSED! Her favorite cafe!  
Roderich must have seen the look on her face, because he gently took her hand and walked her around the building, into the alley and knocked on the back door.  
The owner of the cafe opened the door with a smile and told them to go in. Amélie didn't know what to think, and her face didn't hide her confusion. The Austrian man just smiled at her and lead her into the cafe.  
All the tables were removed except for one in the middle. The lights were dimmed and candle light cast romantic shadows and soft light across the room.  
They sat down, and the owner came in with fresh coffee and a tray of pastry before whispering something to Roderich and leaving.  
"What is all this?" the Swiss woman wondered out loud. "and... Kopenhagener Plunder? Really?"  
Roderich coughed, as if offended. "It WAS made HERE after all... that oaf just overdid it..." he muttered.  
"And where is the owner going?"  
"I took the liberty of reserving this place for us today... he gets a day off and we get one nice afternoon for ourselves in peace..." he blushed. It was obvious he was proud of himself, but he seemed more bashful than usual.  
It was that moment she was reminded of why she fell for him.  
No matter how hopeless he may seem, or how much stress he introduced to her life, he still managed to put her needs ahead of his own. Even going so far as to shut a place down for the day and reserve all the pastries and coffee for themselves.  
Wait... all of it?  
"Roderich... how did you reserve this place exactly?"  
"I paid the amount of his daily income, and he gave all the wares to be, as well as a small percentage rent" he seemed very proud.  
"So... you're saying we have at least 100 Danishes and other pastries, and liters upon liters of coffee to finish all by ourselves?"  
Silence filled the room as the look on the Austrian changed from proud to blank.  
"I...hadn't thought of that"  
"...just shut it and eat the pastry" Amélie grumbled.

She had to sip her coffee to hide her smile, however, and hoped nothing would ever change.


End file.
